The Warrior's Quest The Ninja's Path
by Terms2k1
Summary: Full summary inside. Mitsurugi's passion is to be the strongest. He will challenge anyone that he sees to be stronger than him, even if it means fighting demons.


Honor and Strength.

Summary: After Mitsurugi had defeated Angol, he figured that humans were too weak for a man his caliber. He then decided to travel the world, in search of anything, he didn't care what it was. However he did not expect a ninja to be following him the entire length of the way.

Chapter One: An unexpected move.

A lone warrior carrying his sheathed katana around his waist walked into town. He had heard rumors of a strong foe in the surrounding mountains near the town. Under his straw hat, he scanned the area around him. People were walking around and doing their daily routine around the town. The warrior walked into a small tavern near the edge of town. There he swore he saw a woman in a shade of magenta about to exit the bar. She walked out of the door as he enter. He thought that she would blow his cover but she stormed out angrily. He removed his hat and looked around. He saw the man that the woman was talking to and immediately took a seat next to him.

"Sir, if I may ask, what did she want with you?" the warrior asked.

"Well, you see, umm your name please?" the man asked.

"It's Mitsurugi," the warrior replied.

"You mean the great-" the man was cut off by Mitsurugi's hand covering his hand. Although he did want to become the best, he didn't like being adored in public.

"Please save the praises for some other time. I'd just like to know why she's here." Mitsurugi asked removing his hand from the man's mouth.

"Well I put out a plea for help to save us from the demon residing in the mountains nearby." The man paused

"And let me guess, you asked Taki to kill the demon." Mitsurugi said, astonishing the man.

"Yes, even though she's a missing nin, she still takes demon hunting jobs. I asked her about this one. And she said that she wouldn't do it."

"Is it because of a money issue?"

"Unfortunately yes, our village barely has enough money to support ourselves. And we can't pay the amount that she asked for," the man said.

"Then let me take care of the job. I'll do it for free and I suppose if this demon's any good, it would have been worth my time," Mitsurugi said imagining the battle. He was certain that because Taki was a ninja, who were normally weaker than samurai, he should be able to defeat demons without any problems.

"Thank you Mitsurugi-sama! The village is in your debt," the man said getting on his knees. The conversation was attracting some attention from the other customers in the building, all of which were local villagers.

"No problem. Your name sir?"

"My name is Taro, and I am the leader over this village," Taro answered.

"Very well then Taro I will slay the demon," Mitsurugi said turning to the door.

"Hey Mitsurugi!" the bartender called out. Mitsurugi turned around.

"Have a drink! Whenever you want one, just come on in and I'll be happy to pour you some," the bartender smiled as Mitsurugi made his way back to the bar. He asked for some tea and the bartender poured out some of the finest green tea they had. Mitsurugi drank the tea, gave his thanks and left the tavern to prepare for his showdown with the beast. With some of the money he had leftover from his mercenary days, he bought some food and such in case it would take him a while to find the demon. He made his way over to the local inn and asked a for a room, which the inn owner was gracious enough to let him stay the night for free. Mitsurugi thanked the man slept for the night.

Taki on the other hand was out searching for the demon. She wanted to go behind the mayors back since she honestly felt really sympathetic about the village's situation. After an entire afternoon of not finding any leads or anything that could possibly reveal were the demon was, she headed back to the inn. Defeated and tired she sluggishly walked into her room and feel on bed, too tired to pull the blankets over herself. Just as she was about to fall away, she heard a creak coming from the door. She stood up and assumed her fighting position, on arm in front of her while the other on her ninjato, the Rekki-Maru. Soon the door opened and before her was a large muscular Japanese man, yawning as if he had just woken up.

"Yea so I was wondering," the man said slowly coming to his senses. "If you wouldn't mind me-" was all the man said before he caught a good glimpse of the person in the room. He saw magenta.

"Is that you woman?" the man said placing his hand on the katana.

"You again? Why of all the places we must run into one another must it be here?" Taki said tightening her grip.

"Ugh look her woman I did not come to fight you, I was simply going to ask if you would be ok with some man swinging his sword and yelling." Mitsurugi bluntly stated out.

"What you telling me you're trying to train this late at night?"

"Yes, now do you mind?"

"Yes I do, now leave before I kill you!" Taki demanded and with that Mitsurugi closed the door. '_What the hell is that guy doing here?'_ Taki thought to herself as she laid in bed and drifted away into a peaceful sleep. However, the following morning when she woke up, it wasn't as she had expected.

The sun shined on Taki's face and she opened her eyes. She immediately saw Mitsurugi's face and felt his arms carrying her. She turned red for a brief, very brief moment, before coming to her senses.

"MITSURUGI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ME?!?!?" Taki demanded.

"Ahh you're finally awake. Anyway sit tight for a few more minutes, I'm trying to lose a few bandits," Mitsurugi said dodging a tree.

"Well you're doing it wrong! Put me down this instant!" Taki demanded again.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, if you're planning on fighting them, I have your 2 ninjato in my possession. Good luck trying to fight them off," Mitsurugi said with some sting in his tone. Taki was dumbfounded, '_HOW THE HELL DID THIS SAMURAI CARRY ME OFF?!?!?!?! HE IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET THE CHANCE TO KILL HIM! But then again, he is saving me…. no wait what am I thinking! We're rivals and enemies! Why do I think such things.'_ Taki thought to herself as Mitsurugi slid down a hill. The bandits gave up their pursuit as soon as he was on the hiff. Mitsurrgi made it to the bottom of the hill and noticed the bandits stopped chasing him.

"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!" Taki demanded with such ferocity. However Mitsurugi shrugged off the threat as if it were a fly. He sighed, "Fine," and just dropped her. She hit the ground with a thud.

"Is this how samurai treat women now days?"

"No this is how samurai treat ninja."

"Fuck you." Taki said before stealing the ninjato from Mitsurugi's possession.

"Just like you, you fucking thief!" Mitsurugi yelled back. Taki had been restraining from the urge to just kill Mitsurugi, but now she unleashed it. Taki immediately took the Rekki-Maru out of its hilt and swung it at Mitsurugi who blocked it. Mitsurugi pushed Taki back and swung his sword vertically. Taki sensing the move rolled around the attack and attempted to sweep Mitsurugi off his feet. Mitsurugi backed up and thrust his katana forward, just nicking Taki's mid section. Taki jumped back and checked her abdomen area. She then gritted her teeth looked at Mitsurugi with much hate towards him.

"Have you gotten weaker? I thought the great Taki was supposed to be a demon killer!" Mitsurugi said, taunting his opponent. Taki, already pissed off enough with what happened earlier took the taunt and rushed Mitsurugi screaming. She jumped up in the air and vanished.

"Using more of your ninja tricks again?" Mitsurugi said before turning around, and slicing the space in front of him. Suddenly two blades come flying out of thin air. They get stuck on ground behind Mitsurugi.

"It's over Taki you've lost," Mitsurugi said as he pointed the blade a few inches away from Taki's slowly rematerializing face. Her eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief.

"Fortunately for you, I've got bigger fish to catch. I'll see you around some day," Mitsurugi said as he sheathed his katana and headed back up the hill. Taki just stood there before falling to the ground in defeat. '_How could I have lost. I know I'm better than him! Why did I lose!'_ Taki though has she laid on the ground, motionless for minutes. She eventually got up and searched for the Japanese swordsman. She wanted a rematch.

Mitsurugi headed back to the village. He left the village under the care of the peasant militia of the village. Half of the bandits that had arrived to attack the village were sent to tail him and get Taki. He figured that she would be a 'toy' and nothing more than that. Mitsurugi hurried back to the village to see that the militia was losing ground. '_Damm not good.' _He thought as she quicken his pace to assist the villagers. He made it. He was able to rally the villagers and help them fend off the bandits killing everyone except for two of the weaker bandits that were there as reserves.

"Mitsurugi-sama, we are again in your debt," Taro said as he and the villages show their respects to the samurai.

"Speak nothing of it, it would shame me if I was unable to help keep the village save," Mitsurugi replied before walking towards the gates.

"Leaving already?"

"No, I've got a date with a demon," Mitsurugi said before heading off the mountains.

Taki arrived in the village about twenty minutes after Mitsurugi left. She was surprised to see that some of the structures were damaged and some destroyed. She found the old man she met in the tavern last night. She walked up to him and asked. "Hey did some Japanese swordsman come through here?"

"You must be the girl Mitsurugi was carrying away from the bandits. Why yes he did come through this way," the old man responded.

"What do you mean carried away?" Taki asked a bit confused.

"Mitsurugi-sama heard that one of the bandits said they found a sexy ***** in the inn. The leader must have liked it and sent some men after you. However Mitsurugi-sama must have heard it or felt it or I don't know, but he knew and got you away from the bandits. He's a nice enough man to even go fight the demon residing in the mountains nearby," the old man said. Taki was shocked enough to wake up and see Mitsurugi carrying her. But now that she knows the motives behind the action, she felt really bad. But she also was processing the last things that the old man said.

"Excuse me, but did you say that Mitsurugi was heading after the demon living in the mountains?" she asked as the old man nodded. '_O no, Mitsurugi doesn't have a blessed weapon! I need to help him.'_ Taki though as she thanked the old man and set off to find him.

-End of Chapter One.

**-A/N: Hey guys Terms2k1 here. Now I mostly write Narusaku stuff, but I'm gonna try and expand my horizons on some of the games that I've played. This will be my first ever fanfic based on a video game on one of my newly discovered couples, Taki and Mitsurugi from Soul Caliber. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R and Thanks again for reading! –**

**-TERMS2K1 **


End file.
